Rough Handling
by All Things Unholy
Summary: Voldemort attacked when James was out thus Lily died saving Harry. Harry grew up in wizarding world as Boy Who Lived (BWL). As a result he's cocky and arrogant brat. James teaches his son a lesson. HPxJP INCEST, FORCED. SLASH(obviously). one shot. Rating MA


**WARNING 1: - **This is an incest fic. Do not like it, do not read it; but do not flame me.

**Warning 2**: - If you are still offended then visit my profile.

Behind the scenes: -James was out the night Voldemort attacked and Lily died saving Harry. Harry grew up with James as BWL in the wizarding world and grew cocky from all fame. Harry here is a cocky, ungrateful bastard.

James found Harry sleeping in his room, his sheets thrown away in sleep, his clothes disheveled and only covering half his body. Harry was sleeping in only his undergarments; it was too hot to wear anything more.

The black boxers that Harry wore were barely covering his crotch and exposed his thick muscular thighs. James took the scene in and tried to control himself.

James had always wanted to teach his cocky, bastard of a son a lesson in manners, which would destroy that rude attitude that Harry had. James not only wanted to destroy his attitude but also wanted to watch as Harry's attitude and rudeness changed to begging and then to being his bitch.

James efforts of trying to control himself were a lost cause as he saw Harry's cock getting hard. 'The bastard is having a wet dream, I'll show him what a nice fuck is.' thought James.

James went to his room and started searching for ropes or some other thing to tie Harry's hands and legs with but he found nothing. As he was walking out of his room James eyes fell on a shirt with which Harry had tied a lamp and an idea formed in his mind. He picked several shirts in Harry's room as he wanted him tied in his own clothes.

Picking up several of Harry's shirts, James came back to Harry's bed and saw that Harry was already rock hard, his underwear was doing all it can to reveal everything beneath it while covering it. James felt his own cock twitch, begging to fuck the teen in front of him, to ravish him, to fuck him and make Harry beg for more. James controlled the urge and began to do what was more important at the moment.

James tied Harry's hands and legs to the bed posts with Harry's own shirts slowly, trying not to wake him up. After tying Harry up, James took a moment to take in the scene in front of him.

Harry was tied to the bed, his arms and legs stretched wide, showing his toned Quiddich body. James ravished the scene with his eyes, taking everything in with fifteen years of locked away hunger for sex and fuck. Harry was still asleep, his rock hard cock peeping from beneath his boxers; his white creamy thighs spread wide were beautiful and inviting.

James knew that once Harry woke up he would not get a chance to kiss the bastard so he bent down and started kissing Harry softly. James began with a slow kiss, which Harry replied still being in his wet dream. Feeling Harry reply, James started licking Harry's lower lip and felt Harry open his mouth subconsciously.

James deepened the kiss and then continued kissing his son furiously as shoved his tongue down Harry throat. It was then that Harry woke up. He was groggy at first and didn't realize what was happening but as he soon as he realized, he tried to shove James off of him but found his hand and legs tied instead. Harry proceeded to shout but James was quick and shoved a cloth in Harry's mouth.

James smirked at him then and said, "Do you know what I am going to do to you?" asked James.

James grabbed Harry's still rock hard cock and squeezed it. "I am going to fuck you and fuck you good. Do you understand that." said James. The only reply that came from Harry was gorging noise at the obscenity he was trying to utter and failed attempts of lashing out of hands and legs.

"The more you move the more painful it will be for you, of that I promise.'" threatened James. But James threats fell on deaf years as Harry continued to gag and lash with an expression that was a mix of repulsion, hate and arrogance. "You are still arrogant, you cocky bastard." James threatened again but it did not have any effect as Harry continued with the same expression if not with the renewed vigor.

James then removed all his clothes and forced himself on Harry so that James was now all but lying over Harry. When James had positioned each of his body part on Harry's so that James legs were on Harry's legs, his hand on Harry's hands, his chest on Harry's chest and James cock on Harry's cock, James started grinding his hips against Harry's hips.

As James grinded their hips, James felt his now own hard cock rub against Harry's cock and the pleasure that James felt was all but capable enough to make James cum but James controlled himself, he didn't want to cum just yet.

James then started kissing Harry's jaw line while grinding their hips. James wanted to make this experience both pleasurable and painful for Harry so that though Harry would be repulsed he would still want it and it would make him hate himself.

James placed soft kisses along Harry's jaw line and headed towards Harry's neck. He nuzzled and nibbled at it for a while and then moved on to Harry's ears. He kissed them, played with them with his tongue and sucked on the ear lobes in such a fashion that it made Harry quiver in pleasure. James continued this nuzzling, nibbling and sucking while grinding himself against Harry, until he was satisfied and then came back to nibbling and biting Harry's neck.

When James had discovered each and every flavor offered by James neck and when it was all but covered with bites he moved down to Harry's muscular chest. He kissed and licked Harry's chest. He licked Harry's arm pits clean just to have a taste of him and not to leave any piece of Harry's body uncovered. James then moved onto Harry's now hard nipples.

He sucked one nipple and toyed with it with his tongue while the other one was being toyed by James' hands. James gave each nipple equal time and that time was a lot of time. He kissed and sucked at each nipple then twisted it with his teeth to biting them and to finally toying them with his tongue. When this ritual was over at one nipple he moved onto other one. When it was over at both of them he started again with the new order for toying, sucking and biting. All the while Harry made noises of pleasure, forgetting to try and yell at James.

To this toying ritual Harry's reaction was intense. All his gorging and lashing stopped to be replaced intense moaning and humping of hips as Harry grinded his cock against his father's.

When Harry had all but practically cummed all over his father, James moved further south while kissing his son's body all the way down.

James removed Harry's underwear slowly, savoring the moment and taking in the beautiful view presented to him of his son's aroused body.

James gave Harry a once over and the kissed Harry's cock at which point Harry quivered again in pleasure. James them licked his son's cock all over and then started sucking on his balls. James then went further up and took Harry's tip in his mouth. The pre cum that was overflowing Harry's cock practically exploded in his mouth giving James a taste of all that was his son Harry. James had to control himself not to cum and to continue sucking Harry.

James then started softly caressing Harry's thigh to make it more pleasurable for him. When James had swallowed the pre cum, he started taking in more portions of his son's teen cock. James could feel Harry's cock pulsating in his mouth. When Harry's cock started to warm up even more, James then started deep throat him, taking all of his son's young length in his mouth. This caused Harry to moan in pleasure that was unimaginable to him and if his mouth had not been gagged he would have begged James to go on even faster.

James kept on deep throating his son while caressing Harry's thighs. James then left his cock and went down to sucking his balls, kissing his thighs and caressing his cock softly so as to maintain the pleasure. He then again took Harry in his mouth at which point Harry exploded and shot three large shots of cum directly in James mouth which James drank after savoring and tasting it all over his mouth.

When Harry stopped cumming James said. "Liked it, did you? Never thought, I would see you cum a fag's way." James taunted Harry. James then went back to sucking Harry's balls and started masturbating Harry while sucking Harry's cock from time to time. When Harry came this time in James mouth, James did not drink it but kept it in his mouth to use it later as a lubricant instead.

James then flipped Harry on his stomach and squeezed his ass cheeks. He then used other shirts to tie Harry's hands and legs in proper direction before opening the previous knots. When that was done James spread Harry's legs as far apart as possible and kept them there by tightening the knots on the legs. He then bent down on Harry's ass and slowly spit Harry's cum on his hole. James then began messaging it so that Harry's ass absorbed his own fluid and relaxed a little.

When Harry's cum all but vanished James started licking Harry's hole and forced his tongue down Harry's ass. "Relax it or you'll hurt yourself. It won't stop me from fucking you; instead it will make it more pleasurable for me by making this little tight hole of yours tighter.' James said as he squeezed Harry's ass once again.

Harry did not relax but James paid him no mind. James then continued his searching and probing. He first used his tongue, when James found it wet enough he slipped in one finger and began probing. Moans and groans that came from Harry's gagged mouth were indication enough for James and he continued his efforts with renewed vigor. When Harry's hole was big enough James began thrusting two finger down Harry's hole.

James continued probing and finger fucking Harry till Harry was moaning in ways that would put the best of all the prostitutes to shame. Then James put his cock at Harry's entrance and thrust himself in Harry in one single motion, to which Harry gorged in pain but James paid no heed. James moaned as Harry's warmth enveloped his cock and began to move slowly. The friction caused Harry to moan in pain but James continued to fuck son, thrusting himself in and then pulling oput just t thrust again.

Slowly James set up a nice rhythm with which he fucked Harry. In and out James cock went in his son's tight, warm hole. As James continued to fuck his son, Harry moaned in undistinguishable pain and pleasure at first.

James all but lay over him as he fucked his son raw and fucked his son hard. James fucked his son mercilessly; thrusting his cock all the way in till it hit Harry's insides. Slowly, after some time of hard and rough fucking, Harry started matching his father's thumping and thrusting with the humping of his own. This made James cock go even deeper and for James to melt in pure pleasure.

Harry's ass was tight as hell but yet soft, wet and squishy, creating an ass that was mind blowing or cockblowing in every way imaginable. James felt as if his cock would melt in all the heat and be one single entity with his son's ass. It was at this moment that James exploded in his son and filled Harry's ass with his cum.

James then drew out his cock from now cum filled ass, flipped Harry back on his back and removed the cloth from Harry mouth. "You would do better to keep that cum in your ass; for it is there that it belongs." James said and then thrust his cock in Harry's mouth and stated fucking it.

He fucked Harry's mouth till Harry gagged and then drew out for just enough time for Harry to breathe then he started to fuck Harry's mouth again. James deep throated his son, thrusting himself in Harry's mouth till his cock reached Harry's throat. James fucked his son's mouth and thrust his cock till Harry's lips and nose were deep inside his public hair.

James continues to fuck that mouth and that attitude till James cummed and shot 4 deep shots straight in Harry's mouth. James the thrust his cock again in his son's mouth and covered his cock in his own cum from his son's mouth. James then hit Harry on his lips and cheeks with his cum covered cock, leaving all the cum on Harry's face.

"Swallow that, son." James then ordered, which Harry quickly and quietly complied. A satisfied James said, "Know your place from now on; you are my toy, my slave, my son and my bitch. You will do as I say. Do you understand?" To this Harry just gave a weak nod.

James smirked in satisfaction and went to take a bath.


End file.
